Save Me To Save Yourself
by charlotte1989
Summary: Brennan i Booth pokłócili się i teraz każde rozpamiętuje słowa, które padły i swoje zachowanie. Do jakich dojdą wniosków?


_**Save Me To Save Yourself**_

Słońce wynurzało się zza horyzontu - nastawał nowy dzień. Waszyngton budził się do życia, na ulice zaczęli wychodzić ludzie. Klaksony samochodów mieszały się z okrzykami ulicznych sprzedawców zapraszających do kupna drobnych bibelotów. Dzień jak co dzień.  
>Nie dla wszystkich...<p>

Uliczny gwar powoli docierał do uszu agenta specjalnego, który siedział w swoim biurze w budynku J.E. Hoovera. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w krajobrazie za oknem. Widział jak granat nieba zmienia się w fiolet, by następnie przejść w blady róż, a w końcu stać się błękitem. Nie zmrużył nawet oczu, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca wdarły się do gabinetu oślepiając go.  
>Seeley Booth spędził w biurze całą noc. Nie było to jednak zwyczajne „zostanie po godzinach", nie, to nie miało związku z żadną sprawą, którą rozwiązał ze swoją partnerką. No właśnie.<p>

Bones...

Zamknął oczy na wspomnienie Brennan i westchnął, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść. Nie był zły na Tempe, był zły na siebie. Być może wczoraj przesadził... Na pewno przesadził, ale ktoś wreszcie musiał jej powiedzieć... Ktoś musiał sprawić, by ta uparta i wiecznie samowystarczalna kobieta przejrzała na oczy...

_12 godzin wcześniej_

Booth zaparkował czarnego SUV-a przed osiedlem, na którym mieszkała Bones. Jak zwykle nie obyło się bez zaproszenia agenta do siebie, a on jak zwykle zaproponował wspólną kolację. Jeden uśmiech i już wiedzieli, że się zgadzają. W ich partnerstwie podstawę stanowiła dobra komunikacja, wzajemne zrozumienie oraz pewność, że cokolwiek by się działo oni zawsze będą mogli na sobie polegać.

- Napijesz się czegoś? - zawołała z kuchni Brennan kiedy już znaleźli się w jej mieszkaniu. – Mam czerwone wino... piwo...

- Wiesz, z chęcią bym przystał na twoją propozycję, ale jestem samochodem – odparł Booth i rozsiadł się wygodniej na kanapie.

- No tak... To może woda lub sok?

- Poproszę wodę.

Chwilę potem Temperance dołączyła do Seeley'a. Czekając na dostawcę z tajskiej knajpki, który miał dostarczyć ich kolację, partnerzy rozmawiali a rozmowa toczyła się gładko, jak zwykle w ich przypadku.

- Bones... - powiedział w pewnym momencie Seeley odstawiając szklankę z wodą na stolik.

- Tak? - Antropolog spojrzała na agenta.

- Miałaś ostatnio jakieś wiadomości od Maxa? - zapytał i już po chwili mógł zaobserwować jak wyraz twarzy Brennan ulega zmianie, a między precyzyjnie wyregulowanymi brwiami formuje się mała zmarszczka. Booth już wiedział, że zdenerwowało ją to pytanie.

- Nie – odpowiedziała szorstko. – I nie chcę mieć.

- Bones, nie mów tak. To w końcu twój ojciec...

- I człowiek, który odszedł. Znowu. Ojciec tak nie postępuje... Znowu mnie okłamał!

- Na pewno był jakiś powód, Max...

- Nie broń go! - Przerwała agentowi Tempe – Powód? Po co mu powód? Już raz mnie zostawił, co za problem zrobić to jeszcze raz. W końcu jest wolnym człowiekiem, może robić co chce!

- Bones, Max cię kocha! Nie wierzę, by po tym jak walczył o ciebie, o twoje zaufanie, teraz tak łatwo przyszłoby mu odejść. – Seeley starał się jakoś załagodzić sytuację, jednak jego partnerka najwidoczniej miała już dość słów pocieszenia. I jakoś jej się nie dziwił. Max zniknął bez słowa. Nawet Russ nie wiedział gdzie przebywa jego ojciec. Booth miał nadzieję, że Keenan więcej nie wywinie takiego numeru, ale najwidoczniej przeliczył się.

- Booth, poradzę sobie bez niego. Nie jest mi do niczego potrzebny. Zanim się pojawił doskonale sobie radziłam i teraz też tak będzie. Nie interesuje mnie co się z nim dzieje...

- Bones! Nie jesteś samowystarczalna! Nie jesteś robotem bez uczuć! - krzyknął Seeley mając dość udawania, że jego partnerka poradzi sobie ze wszystkim.

- Uczucia nic nie znaczą, to tylko czcze gadanie. Coś takiego nie istnieje!

- To nieprawda, Temperance! To ty nie pozwalasz dojść uczuciom do głosu, to ty zamykasz się przed ludźmi. Czy do tej pory tego nie zauważyłaś?

- Bzdury. Jestem kontaktową osobą – oburzyła się Brennan.

- To gdzie mąż? Dzieci? Nie dopuszczasz do siebie nikogo bo boisz się odrzucenia. Wolisz zamknąć się w sobie i pozbawić odrobiny szczęścia. A to wszystko ze strachu! - Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zaczęli dyskutować stojąc na przeciw siebie.

- Ja się nie boję!

- Nie wierzę. Każdy się boi. Camille się boi, Angela, Hodgins... ja się boję. Wszyscy odczuwamy strach. Ty też Bones. Nie jesteś pod tym względem wyjątkiem, a nie przyznając się do tego niszczysz samą siebie – powiedział Booth starając się, by jego głos nie drżał z emocji.

- Mylisz się, Booth, bardzo – odparła Tempe, a agent spojrzał w jej oczy. Już nie były niebieskie, teraz miały kolor wzburzonego morza. Czaił się w nich smutek i ból.

- Chciałbym, ale nie. Przykro mi... Musisz zmierzyć się z prawdą, Temperance – powiedział Booth i ruszył do drzwi, w progu odwrócił się i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę. Westchnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

A teraz, siedząc w swoim gabinecie, agent przypomniał sobie całą rozmowę.  
>W budynku zaczęło robić się tłoczno, agenci przychodzili do pracy. Niektórzy dziwnie zerkali przez szklane drzwi na swojego kolegę, a w myślach zadawali sobie pytanie: co spowodowało, że Booth już jest?<p>

Seeley widział ich spojrzenia, ale nie miał nawet ochoty, by wyjść i ich opieprzyć. Jego myśli krążyły wokół jednej osoby, osoby, na której tak bardzo mu zależało...

**### **

Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadły do mieszkania Brennan i zalały swoim blaskiem sylwetkę Tempe, która skulona siedziała na kanapie. Podobnie jak jej partner nie spała całą noc. Miała nad czym myśleć, a słowa Bootha niczym echo wciąż kołatały jej się w głowie.  
>Kiedy Seeley wyszedł z jej mieszkania wczorajszego wieczora była wściekła. Wściekła na to co usłyszała, na Bootha, na siebie. Z upływem czasu złość ustępowała miejsca zrozumieniu. Nad ranem była już pewna, iż niepotrzebnie doszło do kłótni. Booth miał rację. Jak zwykle. Ale czy to teraz ważne? Wyszedł. Zostawił ją. Chciała go przeprosić, powiedzieć co tak naprawdę czuje.<br>Pełna rozterek dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że telefon wibruje na blacie stolika.

- Brennan – powiedziała mechanicznie odbierając połączenie.

- Hej, Sweety, tu Angela.

- Witaj, stało się coś?

- Hmmm.. Miałam nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz.

- Nie rozumiem. – Bones była zdezorientowana.

- No bo... Wiesz może co się dzieje z Boothem? Przed chwilą dzwonił do mnie Sweets i powiedział, że Seeley najprawdopodobniej całą noc spędził w biurze. A przecież widziałam jak wczoraj razem wychodziliście... Czy coś się stało? Pokłóciliście się? Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć...

- Nie, po prostu... Nie, nic się nie stało – odparła Brennan i uzmysłowiła sobie, że właśnie zrobiła coś o co wczoraj oskarżył ją Booth. Odrzuciła pomoc, zamknęła w sobie. Ta prawda boleśnie zakuła ją w serce.

- OK., jak chcesz. – Po tonie głosu Angeli, Tempe wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie uwierzyła w jej zapewnienia. – Tylko pamiętaj, że jakby co to zawsze jestem obok. Zawsze.

- Przecież nie siedzisz obok mnie – odparła antropolog, a w słuchawce usłyszała ciche westchnięcie.

- Jestem z tobą cokolwiek by się działo. Pamiętaj o tym.

- Dziękuję, Angela.

- A, i jeszcze jedno. Zrób teraz to, co powinnaś zrobić – powiedziała Montenegro i rozłączyła się, a Brennan po raz pierwszy dokładnie zrozumiała aluzję. Doskonale wiedziała co powinna zrobić.

**###**

Booth wolnym krokiem opuszczał siedzibę FBI. Nie wziął nowej sprawy, zresztą co miałby robić bez Bones. Cullen nie pytał dlaczego, nie miał także powodów, by odmówić swojemu najlepszemu agentowi jednego dnia wolnego, o który poprosił przychodząc rano do jego biura. Booth był wdzięczny swojemu szefowi za to. iż potrafił powstrzymać swoją ciekawość i nie pytał go o żadne powody. No bo i co miałby mu powiedzieć? To, że pokłócił się z Brennan nie powinno mieć nic do rzeczy, są partnerami i takie rzeczy się zdarzają. A jednak miało.  
>Seeley potrzebował spokoju. Chciał odpocząć, bo w tej chwili nie był w stanie się na niczym skupić, bo kto jak kto, ale Bones doskonale potrafiła zająć swoją osobą całą koncentrację agenta.<p>

Przemierzając parking Booth przysłonił oczy przed oślepiającym światłem słońca. Kierując się w stronę swojego samochodu wygrzebał kluczyki z kieszeni spodni i odblokował zamek. Miał już wsiąść do SUV-a, kiedy jego wzrok padł na kobietę idącą w jego kierunku. To była Brennan. Momentalnie w jego głowie zaczęła się burza. _Może powinienem ją przeprosić? Tak... To w końcu jej życie... może robić co chce,_ pomyślał, obserwując jak dystans między nim a jego partnerką maleje._ O nie, nie pozwolę jej spieprzyć wszystkiego,_ dodał buntowniczo.

- Booth...

Seely, który opierał się o maskę chevroleta, wyprostował się i zwrócił w kierunku Tempe. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że miała na sobie to samo ubranie co wczoraj. _Czyżby też nie spała?_

- Bones, to co się wczoraj wydarzyło, to co powiedziałem...

- Wystarczy. – Przerwała mu Brennan. – Trudno mi to przyznać, ale... powiedziałeś prawdę.

Agent spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Spodziewał się raczej kolejnej wyrzutów, a nie tego co usłyszał.

- Słucham?

- Miałeś rację. To prawda, że tłumię emocje i nie pozwalam, by zawładnęły mną uczucia. To prawda, że zamykam się przed ludźmi. Taka jestem. Nie potrafię kochać... Boję się odrzucenia... Ale wszyscy, których kochałam odeszli, opuścili... Nie chcę przeżywać tego jeszcze raz, nie zniosłabym tego. – Słowa wypowiadała szeptem, ale Booth doskonale je słyszał i rozumiał. Kiedy tak stała na przeciw niego, mówiąc o swoich obawach, poczuł wielką ochotę chronienia jej przed całym światem. Podszedł do niej i mocno ją przytulił, a Tempe wtuliła się w jego pierś.

- Bones, nikt cię nie opuści. Nie pozwolę na to. Nie jesteś sama, masz przyjaciół, rodzinę... masz mnie – powiedział Seeley głaszcząc jej głowę. – Nigdy cię nie zostawię...

- Ocal mnie... Uratuj przede mną samą, Booth. – Cichy szept dotarł do uszu agenta.

- Jeżeli tego nie zrobię, przepadnę razem z tobą – odparł i pocałował czubek głowy Tempe, wdychając jednocześnie zapach jej włosów. – Jesteśmy partnerami, przyjaciółmi... Jesteśmy...

- Jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach – dokończyła za niego antropolog, a Seeley zastanowił się nad tym.

- Ładnie to ujęłaś, choć nie wierzę, że sama to wymyśliłaś. Ty i pojęcie duszy? - powiedział Booth a Bones się uśmiechnęła. – Angela tak powiedziała, mam rację?

- Tak – przytaknęła Brennan. – Powiedziała też, że jesteś moim rycerzem w spełniającej standardy zbroi FBI – dodała cały czas się uśmiechając.

- To coś nowego... Rycerz?

- Dziękuję.

- Za co? - Booth spojrzał na swoją partnerkę.

- Za to, że jesteś – odparła, a Booth dostrzegł, że jej oczy już nie były granatowe. Teraz miały barwę spokojnego oceanu po burzy.

_**Koniec**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Opowiadanie zostało napisane wyłącznie w celach rozrywkowych i nie czerpię żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tego tytułu. :)_


End file.
